


[Podfic] another chance by mixtapestar

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [22]
Category: A Darker Shade of Magic - V.E. Schwab, A Gathering of Shadows - V.E. Schwab, Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: This is a podfic ofanother chanceby mixtapestar.Author summary: Rhy remained in pain for days. He was brought into the palace and given a constant guard, an obstacle that Alucard was happy to work around.
Relationships: Alucard Emery/Rhy Maresh
Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/775545
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam





	[Podfic] another chance by mixtapestar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [another chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157118) by [mixtapestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar). 



> This podfic was made for Voiceteam2020 challenge "Time Warp."
> 
> I still have A Conjuring Of Light to read, but I haven't been snooping in this fandom for over a year! It has reminded me how great the books are and I will have to go back and get caught up after the month is out!
> 
> Thanks to mixtapestar for having Blanket Permission to podfic!

****

**This is a podfic of _another chance_** **by mixtapestar.**

**Author Summary:** Rhy remained in pain for days. He was brought into the palace and given a constant guard, an obstacle that Alucard was happy to work around.

**Fandom:** Shades of Magic

**Pairing(s):** Rhy/Alucard

**Original Fiction** :[ by mixtapestar on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157118)

**Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

**Runs:** 6:14

**Streaming:**

**Download Link:** [.mp3 via the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/anotherchance-FINAL_mixdown/anotherchance-FINAL_mixdown.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> The music used in this podfic is:
> 
> [_Heart and Mind_](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kai_Engel/Idea/Kai_Engel_-_Idea_-_08_Heart_and_Mind) by Kai Engel.


End file.
